I found a cat
by Sissy
Summary: Kagami believes Kuroko is a cat. And when Kuroko fails to show up for practice, Kagami is taken by surprise by the reason why. /kagakuro/One-shot/


**Title:** I found a cat  
**By:** Sissy

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei and its publishing company.  
**A/N:**Whoops, with all the Kuroko craze, it seems I forgot the anime started. Anyways, originally done after I read the Introductory Kise Arc, this goes right well with the viewers at the moment. Enjoy! As well as the translation!

**Translation:** veritacuous  
**Link **(please put dot in the remaining place)**:** tieba . baidu com /p/ 1526015073  
**Repost Link** (I think its a repost)**:** tieba . baidu com /p/ 1606274101

* * *

Kuroko is a cat.

Those were Kagami Taiga's thoughts. The boy disappears all of a sudden and shows up when you least expect it. But that was normal for the Phantom Sixth player of the Teikou Middle School basketball club. Still…Kagami had a hard time getting used to it.

Today, though, Kuroko didn't even show up for practice. All the club members looked around various times and even called for him, but this time, Kuroko did not reply. The coach, Aida Riko, felt pissed that someone like Kuroko would even dare to skip out on practice. Kagami, in turn, thought it was strange considering that Kuroko liked basketball so much. He tried to forget about it but somehow found himself glancing around the gym for any sign of Kuroko.

"That guy didn't show up in the end." The captain, Hyuuga Jumpei, gave a deep sigh. It was obvious he was holding in a lot of comments.

"Don't worry Hyuuga. Next time he shows up, I'll give him a full course on what it means to skip practice." Riko gave a pissed off smile to the captain, who could only think, 'We don't want him dead, you know?'

"Well then, dismissed." Hyuuga told the other club members, trying to focus on what to do next.

"Hyuuga, don't get pissed just because Kuroko missed." Izuki Shun, the Point Guard without a sense of humor, smiled jokingly at his captain.

"Izuki, please… Not today…" Hyuuga pleaded but Izuki continued with his jokes all the way to the locker room.

"I guess this was too much of a shock for us." Koganei Shinji spoke, trying to liven up the mood a little as he faced Mitobe Rinnosuke. "Don't you think so?" He asked the taller man, who simply nodded without speaking a word.

"Kagami, if you see Kuroko afterwards, tell him to meet me tomorrow early in the morning." Riko told him and left the court for a while as Kagami headed with his teammates to the locker room to change.

The club members changed at a decent pace and slowly left by themselves, in pairs, or in a group. Kagami headed off by himself, feeling hungry. If he was correct, he would probably find Kuroko inside the restaurant, as always. Today, though, being such a strange day, he didn't meet Kuroko.

"That guy… Why'd he disappear like that?" Kagami wondered as he walked back home. Suddenly, his cellphone rang in his pocket and he picked it up.

[Kagami? Did you manage to meet Kuroko on your way home?] Hyuuga's voice could be heard from the other side.

"Nah. He didn't show up at the usual place I see him." Kagami told the captain, trying to be polite.

[…] A short pause. [Ah, well… I got a call from his house saying that he hadn't gone back home yet, so I was hoping you knew where he was.]

'What was with that pause?' Kagami wondered, "Are you going to look for him?"

[Ah… No, well, I told his family that I could help look for him but they declined. They probably thought it'd be hard to look for someone who's not as noticeable as Kuroko. They said that he'll show up soon when he gets hungry, but I just wanted to ask.] Hyuuga told him, a sigh clearly heard. [Just go home and sleep. If he doesn't show up tomorrow I'll call his house. Good night.]

"Alright." Kagami told him and hung up. "When he gets hungry? Do they think he's a cat as well?" Kagami wondered, standing in the middle of the road. He tried to think about something and quickly got frustrated. "This isn't like me. I just go for it." He told himself with a grumble and headed in the other direction, back to the school.

When Kagami got to the school, he jumped the wall and ran to the gym. The lights weren't on, but he suddenly heard the sounds of a dribbling ball. Feeling curious, he got closer to the door. Those were definitely the sounds of someone playing. Opening the door, he heard that someone stop. Trying to find the owner of the sounds he suddenly saw a pair of blue eyes and froze.

'Wait a sec…' Kagami realized something. "Kuroko?" At this, the eyes disappeared. Getting angry, Kagami closed the door to the gym quickly. "Kuroko, are you hiding from us?" Kagami asked with a scream.

"Not hiding." He heard the voice but the boy didn't feel close at all.

"Then why aren't you in front of me right now? You show up whenever I don't think you're there or disappear when I think you are." Kagami felt like giving Kuroko a piece of his mind.

"I need to think, Kagami-kun. I cannot do so when you are near. Therefore, I cannot be by your side at this moment." Kuruko Tetsuya's voice was calm as always.

"Huh? What kind of excuse is that?" Kagami yelled at the boy, who still made no move from his end.

"I apologize, but I need some time alone." Kuroko continued and Kagami felt the boy move.

"You-! Hold it right there!" The dark helped Kagami a lot more than Kuroko hoped and the boy found himself being tightly held by the man's grip. Though he only grabbed the arm, Kuroko was surprised to know that Kagami found him. "I told you, you're odorless! With the lights off, all I had to do was rely on my instinct for the odorless smell of your strength." Kagami quickly explained, but it was probably unnecessary.

"That hurts, Kagami-kun. Please let go." Kuroko tried to sound calm, but Kagami felt the slight shaking coming from the boy.

"Are you scared? Of me?" Kagami could not think of anything else that would make Kuroko, of all people, shiver like that.

"No, I am…trying to straighten my thoughts. I need to think on how to reply to Kise-kun." Kuroko revealed an important piece of detail to Kagami.

"Kise? Why that guy? Besides, he's an enemy!" Kagami was thinking of the time Kise Ryota came to try and recruit Kuroko to his basketball team. "You already told him that you would decline his invitation!"

"Not that kind of reply." Kuroko quickly said, leaving Kagami confused.

"Then what kind?" Kagami didn't know anything so he was trying to find out.

"…" Kuroko remained quiet and Kagami wanted to know what kind of face the boy was making.

"Hey! Answer me already!" Kagami felt irritated and when Kuroko did not answer he pulled him over to the light switch. While Kuroko tried to stop him, it proved to be a useless effort and Kagami flipped the lights on. The sight he saw at that moment froze him. Kuroko was blushing of all things! "What the hell?" He quickly asked, surprised by the sight.

"Please let go Kagami-kun." Kuroko asked again, the blush still on his face, which also looked slightly upset.

"What the hell did that guy ask of you?" Kagami asked again, hoping the light would make Kuroko answer. When Kuroko shook his head, Kagami felt his anger rise again. "Do you want me to beat it out of you?"

"I would be instantly killed, but I cannot say it. It is…embarrassing." Kuroko told him, hoping he said the right word.

"…Ugh." Kagami now felt frustrated. "Look, I won't laugh or anything, just tell me what happened."

"…" Kuroko contemplated for a while and looked down before he started speaking about what happened the day before.

… … …

"_Kurokocchi!" Kise Ryota suddenly showed up in front of Kuroko, who had been heading home after parting with Kagami._

"_Kise-kun? Why are you here?" Kuroko was completely confused. He worried for a bit that Kise would try to recruit him again._

"_That… I needed to talk to Kurokocchi for a while and I wanted to do it face to face." Kise smiled energetically and Kuroko slowly nodded, following the former teammate to the park nearby._

_Standing in front of a fountain with no one nearby helped Kise relax a bit, but Kuroko was now curious about Kise's intentions. What could be so important that Kise only felt right by being alone with Kuroko?_

"_I was talking with one of my teammates yesterday and they made me realized something." Kise spoke as if not knowing how else to start. "Kurokocchi, won't you play basket with me again?"_

"_I must respectfully decline." Kuroko gave a small bow, repeating the same conversation they had a previous time._

"_I knew you would say that!" Kise smiled jokingly but looked seriously at Kuroko. "But Kurokocchi, even if I can't have you on the same court with me, my feelings won't change. I want Kurokocchi by my side, whether on the court or outside of it." Kise spoke but Kuroko gave him the same reply._

"_I must respectfully decline."_

"_Don't you get what I'm saying?" Kise quickly asked him, feeling just a tad frustrated that Kuroko was this slow. "I'm saying I _like_ like you! I want to be your lover!"_

_Suddenly, Kuroko looked confused but regained his neutral face. "I must respectfully decline." He repeated to Kise._

"_Why? You don't have anyone else you like, right? Or is it that guy? You won't even think of my feelings because you promised that guy that you would help him defeat the Generation of Miracles?" Kise yelled, feeling a bit pissed off._

"_That's right. I promised Kagami-kun that I would be by his side as his shadow, to support him in his dream." Kuroko told him calmly._

"_That sounds more like a love confession to me!" Kise yelled and Kuroko tilted his head a little. "Let's do this! Give me a reply by tomorrow that will satisfy me and make me back off! Kurokocchi's a little slow, so think about what it means to be my lover and what would happen if Kagamicchi asked the same thing I did!" Kise told him, taking Kuroko's cellphone and saving his number before running off._

… … …

"If I think about Kagami-kun as Kise-kun seems to think of me, I get confused." Kuroko's blush deepened at this. "I do not know of another way to tell Kise-kun that I cannot return his feelings because it would contradict my promise to you."

"…" Kagami wasn't sure of what to say. He never expected THAT Kise to say something like that to KUROKO, of all people. He knew that Kise seemed to regard Kuroko in a special way, but never expected it to be THAT kind of feeling. But there was just one thing that pissed him off. "I know I said that you and I don't get along and that it was your basket style to follow the light, but, just thinking that you might be supporting someone else, even outside the court, pisses me off." Kagami revealed, pulling Kuroko close enough for a kiss.

Kuroko looked surprised and closed his eyes, his body still slightly trembling. Kagami deepened the kiss and lifted Kuroko in an embrace. Once he felt satisfied, he separated his mouth from the boy, yet still held him close. Kuroko tried to look away but asked, "Why did you kiss me, Kagami-kun?"

"Because I might, surprisingly, want to manipulate your time outside the court, just like that Kise." Kagami told him with a smirk.

"…" Kuroko's blush could not get any deeper from this confession and Kagami noticed it. Smirking, he turned off the lights and rested against the wall. Sliding down, he positioned Kuroko in between his legs with his back on his chest. "With the lights off, how strong is my own light?" Kagami asked, hoping to relax Kuroko with his philosophy.

"…You are brilliant." Kuroko turned around, kneeling to be at Kagami's eye level. He grabbed Kagami's face with his hands and spoke, "Even if everyone else were to say that they cannot see you in this darkness, I would be able to. Your light is so strong that I will be able to find you anywhere. Even now, I can see your face clearly." Kuroko told him with a straight face, not feeling embarrassed by that line. Kagami, however, was heating up and his face was turning red. "Kagami-kun, why are you blushing?"

"Damn it! Don't say such erotic lines! I'll end up eating you alive!" Kagami pulled Kuroko's face to his and kissed him again. Kuroko returned the kiss this time and Kagami smiled.

… … …

"Damn, was it too sudden? Did Kurokocchi need more time to think about it?" Kise wondered as he sat on the bench of the locker room, just after finishing practice the following day. He had been staring at his phone for a while but it still would not give him the good news.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he saw it was an unknown number. Smirking, he quickly answered it joyfully. "Kurokocchi?" He asked with hope.

[There's no way I'm giving you Kuroko's phone number!] The voice on the other end sounded pissed and Kise froze. It was followed by a, [Kise-kun?].

"Kurokocchi!" Kise felt happy at hearing Kuroko's voice. "Are you going to give me a good reply?" He felt a little bit hopeful.

[That… I must respectfully decline.] He spoke and heard a laugh from far away. [Ah… What I mean is, I was eaten so my existence belongs to Kagami-kun now.] Kuroko sounded normal but Kise was in shock.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'eaten'?" Kise quickly asked, a look of horror on his face.

[That's that. So bye.] Kagami had the last word before he hung up.

"…" Kise looked glum as Kasamatsu Yukio came into the locker room.

"What's up with you? Did you get rejected again?" Kasamatsu asked with a nonchalant look and Kise snapped.

"If that's how it is then I'll eat the captain too!" Kise screamed and received a hit on the stomach.

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that." Kasamatsu told him and picked up something from his locker before leaving the room.

**OWARI**

But because there's another pairing I like in this story, continuing on!

"Ah! Mi…Mitobe! Softer!" Koganei twitched, holding onto the bed sheets for dear life.

"…" Mitobe nodded and passed a soft hand across Koganei's back, signifying the near end of his work.

"Ah… Aaah!" Koganei couldn't take it anymore and slumped down, giving a sigh of relief.

"…" Mitobe looked over him from the side, wondering if everything was alright.

"Yeah, I'm alright. My legs are just really wobbly." Koganei revealed and Mitobe turned him around to face him. Looking at Koganei seriously, the boy blushed. "What? You want to… Now? Why?" Mitobe passed a hand on top of Koganei's legs. "From putting ointment on my legs? W-w-w-wait! Mitobe!" Koganei screamed but Mitobe did not wait and the real pain that Koganei looked like he was experiencing earlier was now experienced.

**SMUT OWARI**


End file.
